Lucas M. Soares's Jelly Jamm
Lucas M. Soares's Jelly Jamm is an American-Canadian animated adult crossover sitcom created by animator and founder of The Bloo, Bloo J, and developed by Matthew Chaudhary for The Bloo DeTour. The series was pitched to The Bloo in 1997 as part of their then-recently created block The Bloo DeTour. The company had greenlit the series for production in 1998 after the pilot was completed for The Bloo DeTour. The series was originally supposed to air in 1998 on MTV but the show was held back until 2 years later due to behind-the-scenes issues with The Bloo, as well as delays. Episodes are produced at Winking Pooh Entertainment alongside various other companies, and distributed by Paramount Television and Warner Bros. Television in North America, as well as Nelvana in international territories. The show, which was first aired on The Bloo DeTour, has gained mass popularity among teenagers and adults, and is one of the longest running animated television series. The show is rated TV-14-DLSV for suggestive dialogue, use of mild strong language, sexual content, and violence. Uncensored episodes are rated TV-MA. The show is set in the fictional town of Toonville and parodies American culture and society. Much like The Simpsons, South Park, Kim Possible, Family Guy, Futurama, and Rick and Morty, BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends was designed for mature audiences, featuring comical (and in some cases, bloody) violence, adult humor including coarse language (some swears are censored, though uncensored on DVD), running gags and pop culture references. Plot TBA Characters and voice cast The protagonists These are the characters who commonly appear in the show. * Bello (voiced by TBA), TBA * Goomo (voiced by TBA), TBA * Rita (voiced by TBA), TBA * Mina (voiced by TBA), TBA * Bloo (voiced by Keith Ferguson) – Mac's imaginary friend, as well as the main protagonist of the show. He spends much of his time with his friends and trying to impress love interest and part-time girlfriend Jenny Wakeman. He also likes to think of good schemes, along with the rest of his friends. Out of all the characters, Bloo saw the most appearances and character development throughout the series. Bloo's love for Jenny is a recurring theme throughout the series. * Jenny Wakeman (voiced by Janice Kawaye), - A teenage robot who is nice to everyone in the group. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she will fawn over him endlessly. She is also very good at cooking and cleaning. Jenny is also a fan of the Japanese anime Sailor Moon, as she is obsessed with anime and manga sometimes. She is Bloo’s girlfriend. They have broken up many times, but they make up sooner or later. * Frankie Foster (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Madame Foster's redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she will fawn over him endlessly. She is also very good at cooking and cleaning. She is Mac's girlfriend. According to her driver's license, she was born on July 25, 1984. * Eduardo (voiced by Tom Kenny) – A Latin American monster created by a young girl, Nina Valerosa, to protect her in a dangerous neighborhood. * Wilt (voiced by Phil LaMarr) – A very tall, friendly and incredibly nice red-colored friend with only a right arm and a crooked left eye-stalk. His overtly passive demeanor is often taken advantage of by the other imaginary friends. * Coco (voiced by Candi Milo) – A chicken-like bird with palm tree-like hair who can only say or write her name. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects.. Other characters usually understand her when she speaks. * Mr. Herriman (voiced by Tom Kane) – A gray and white elderly anthropomorphic lop ear rabbit friend imagined by Madame Foster who speaks with a British accent. * Madame Foster (voiced by June Foray from 2000-2017, Candi Milo from 2017-present) – The caring founder of Foster's and grandmother of Frankie. She is the creator of Mr. Herriman. * SpongeBob SquarePants '''(voiced by Tom Kenny) – a sea sponge and the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon series of the same name. He is obsessed with Star Wars. * '''Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) – SpongeBob's best friend and one of the characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, who is a pink starfish that wears green shorts. * Boog (voiced by Mike Epps), TBA * Elliot (voiced by Ashton Kutcher), TBA * Ren Howick (voiced by Billy West) - An intense, hyperactive, and short-tempered chihuahua, and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy, TBA * Stimpy (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a 3-year-old dim-witted and empty-brained cat and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy, TBA * Cheese (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBA. * Oswaldo (voiced by Candi Milo) - the one of the main protagonist of the Birdo Studio TV Show, ho is portrayed as Bello and Bloo's assistant. He is busy usually due to playing Space Ninja Dinosaurs video game for the PS2, but can help whenever he is asked. The supporting cast These are characters whose appearances are more prominent than cameos. * Devious Diesel (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A lazy train who gets fired at every place he works at. Therefore, he decided to stay at Jelly Jamm * Teen Titans Go! Robin (voiced by Scott Menville), TBA * Teen Titans Go! Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton), TBA * Teen Titans Go! Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes), TBA * Teen Titans Go! Starfire (voiced by Hylden Walch), TBA * Teen Titans Go! Raven (voiced by Tara Strong), TBA * Mickey Mouse (voiced by Wayne Allwine from 2000-2009, Bret Iwan 2009-present) - the main titular protagonist of the Disney franchise of the same name and the mascot of Disney. As the Disney mascot, whether or not he actually is the Mickey Mouse from Disney, He is the long-time clown host of Bello's favorite TV show, Getting Crap Past the Radar, a combination of kiddie variety television hijinks and cartoons. * Goofy (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a character from the Mickey Mouse franchise. However, like Mickey, he is not the Goofy from Disney, TBA * Donald Duck (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - A character from the Mickey Mouse franchise. However, he doesn't act like the Donald from Disney, as he pisses, shits, and does hard drugs. * Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini 2003-2016, Catherine Daily, 2016-present), TBA * Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong 2003-2016, Kristen Li, 2016-present), TBA * Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily 2003-2016, Natalie Palamides, 2016-present), TBA * Eric Cartman (voiced by Trey Parker) - one of the characters from South Park and the most foul-mouthed of the four boys. * Stan Marsh (also voiced by Trey Parker) - one of the characters fom South Park and the most tender and sensitive f the four boys. * Kyle Broflovski (voiced by Matt Stone) one of the characters from South Park and, like Stan, is also tender and sensitive. He is also the most honest and loyal of the four boys. * Kenny McCormick (also voiced by Matt Stone) - one of the characters from South Park who covers his face (except his eyes) with his orange hood and muffles through his hood when he speaks. He is the most sexually knowledgeable of the four boys, and also the most experienced one. * Mugman (voiced by Jacob Lenard), TBA * Pementa (voiced by Zia Amador), TBA * Teanna (voiced by Samantha DaCosta), TBA * Bob (voiced by Phil Vischer) - The main protagonist of VeggieTales. Though he may be the protagonist of the aforementioned show, he acts differently in LMSJJ, as he is the member of a S.W.A.T. team. * Larry (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) - TBA * Tobias (voiced by Phil Vischer) - one of Oswaldo's best friend, TBA * Leia (also voiced by Candi Milo) - one of Oswaldo's best friend, TBA * More coming soon! The side/minor characters These characters are generally flat, stereotypical and usually not of central importance to the plot. * Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks) - The main protagonist of the Disney film, Toy Story. He is a pull-string cowboy ragdoll and one of the two leaders of the toys in the movies. His facial features are based on Tone Thyne, a former Disney animator. He is also a good friend of Mac. * Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Tim Allen) - A toy Space Ranger superhero who is Woody's best friend. He is usually out saving the world, but watches TV whenever he is not. He has also been known as the first person to land on Saturn. * Bugs Bunny (also voiced by Billy West), TBA * Daffy Duck (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), TBA * Crazy Bus (voiced by Frank Welker) - A hyperactive bus who isn't afraid to take citizens for a ride. TBA. * TBA * Ami Onuki (also voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBA * Yumi Yoshimura - (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBA * More coming soon! The antagonists These are the villains of the show. Main * Mecha-Bello (voiced by TBA), TBA * Bendy (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Jim Cummings) - The main antagonist of the show; an evil yellow, black-striped imaginary friend who likes to be mean to the Foster's Gang and try to kill Bloo. He speaks in a similar voice to Dr. Robotnik's from Sonic SatAM, except that it is deeper. * Terrence '''(also voiced by Tara Strong) - The second main antagonist, who is Mac's brother and likes to do nothing but assault and mortify Mac for his own amusement. * '''Can't (voiced by Billy West) - A detective, spy and daredevil who can take over peoples' minds and imagination. His appearence resembles that of a fusion between a cat and a cactus, with only one eye. He is one of Jackie Khones' arch nemeses. * Berry '''(voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A small female imaginary friend with two completely different sides to her, her first side being the cutest, sweetest girl in the world, and the other being an insane, love-addicted brat with razor-sharp teeth * '''The Police Car (voiced by TBA), A talking car who arrest Bello and his friends, TBA * Chloe (also voiced by Candi Milo) - The main protagonist of Gnome Alone﻿ and Terrence's friend, TBA. * Sheldon J. Plankton (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - Bendy's sidekick, and the owner of the Chum Bucket, an unsuccessful restaurant located across the street from the Krusty Krab. His business is a commercial failure because they sell mostly inedible foods made from chum. Plankton is a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. * Shaw (voiced by Gary Sinise), TBA * The Flushed Objects - A horde of object show villains that have been stuck in the sewers after being ellimanted by their comment section or for other reasons. Before the events of the show, they were discovered by Bendy in the sewer, and then taken to his lab where they were appointed as his minions. These consist of: ** Wallet '(voiced by TBA) - TBA ** '''Flower '(voiced by TBA) - TBA ** 'Lolipop '(voiced by TBA) - TBA Others These are characters that don't have much personality, but still appear in the show. * '''The Sinister Slashers - A horde of horror icons who don't work for Bendy but appear in the nightmares of characters, where they try to kill them or scare them. ** Pennywise (voiced by TBA) - ** 'Freddy Fazbear '(voiced by TBA) - ** 'Jason Voorhees '(voiced by TBA) - ** 'Gordon Brody '(voiced by TBA) - Like The Simpsons,'' Family Guy'','' South Park'' and Futurama, many episodes of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends feature guest voices from a wide range of professions, including actors, entertainers, bands, musicians, and scientists. Many guest-stars voiced supporting characters, although many voiced themselves. Recurring guest stars include Carlos Alazraqui, Billy West, Jodi Benson, Mark Hamill, Sarah Silverman, Corey Burton, Wayne Knight, John Goodman, Cam Clarke, Debra Messing, Phil Proctor, Elijah Wood, Amy Hill, Maurice LaMarche, George Takei, Phil LaMarr, Harland Williams, Ryan Reynolds, Patrick Stewart, Pharrell Williams, Snoop Dogg, and Dan Fogler. Jess Harnell and Fred Tatasciore have also appeared in minor roles, but do not voice any recurring characters. Harnell left the show in 2006, and since then Brian T. Delaney has appeared regularly to voice minor characters. John Cygan voiced the majority of other minor characters until his death on May 13, 2017. Other current additional voices also include Kari Wahlgren, Roger Craig Smith, Lex Lang, Bryce Papenbrook, Yuri Lowenthal, Jamie Marchi, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Joe Whyte. Reception TBA Production Development TBA Animation TBA International broadcast TBA Fictional broadcast TBA Streaming TBA Titles in different countries TBA Ratings TBA Other media TBA Trivia * The Bloo Productions wasn't the only company that Bloo J pitched to. Several examples include Universal Television for NBC, DiC Entertainment for syndication, Walt Disney Television for ABC, 20th Century Fox Television for Fox, and Warner Bros. Television for HBO. * TBA